unexpected similarities and differences
by R-MrsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bellas very popular and confident.She has a secret past,and has secrets now,can anyone earn her full trust of the true bella.When geeky Edward moves in next door,her populartity,can she get over it and recieve his help?will he change for her?can he help?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Similarities && Differences

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT unfortunately **

**I have been reading a lot of twilight based books on here, and realised that all of them consist of Edward being a bad boy, or popular, and wanted, so instead I have wrote a story the other way round. Bella is very popular in Beverly Hills, she gets next door neighbour the Cullen's. She meets them when Renee invites them for dinner; finding out Edward is a looser, and a geek. Knowing she cant hang around with him, but can with his siblings Bella tries to make sure her popularity stays in tacked, as she knows what it is like to be unpopular with her bad past experiences.**

**Chapter One- Getting to know the Swans**

**BPOV**

Sunbathing is my favourite hobby! I'm so glad my mother Renee decided to move from rainy Washington to east Beverly Hills. When I was nine years old my father Charlie was in a terrible accident. He died. Me and my mother don't and never have talked about it. My mother did not like living in his house, and thought moving to a different state would help her, so here we are in Beverly Hills.

I am now 16 years old, happy in the sun. My new tan makes me look that much better. I learnt very quickly that living in Beverly Hills, means you need to be pretty and girly, and fashion is a must to have friends, and to be able to make it through school unskaved. However the fact I would cry in primary school for Charlie did not help me get friends, so I was pretty much a loner.

So It should be easily understandable that when my mother had earned more money from her career as a photographer, that when she asked me if I wanted to move to the west side of Beverly I quickly agreed. It is then that I decided to put into practice all the things I learned very harshly in primary school, to make my high school experience a pleasant one, sure enough it worked. I am now a selfish, stuck up stereotype bitch like the rest of the girl's, however I am the bitches of all bitches. What can I say I learned to like the popularity and attention?

I heard a new family was moving to the east side, I had recently learned that they would be moving in next door to me, instantly gaining my interest. However that interest did not last, as they would be attending East Beverly Hills High, and they will sure enough follow me around like the rest of them. Though it's nice to know there will be another few kids at the school, with equally wealthy parents.

My mother instantly became very interested, spying on them out of the windows as often as possible. She had stated a few times that there were 3 children, all good looking. I admit that when she mentioned that two of them were boys it spiked my interest slightly, however me being me could wait until school. However my hair brained mother could not keep her excitement down, resulting in me hearing a squeal every so often.

I had a low tolerance for noise early on the weekends, so I was not too happy with the new family as there noise woke me up! At 9:30 this morning! By my standards is way too early. This was not a very good start for the new family, as I hadn't even met them. Yet.

**Flash back-this morning**

BANG! BANG! GIGGLE! BANG!

"Emmett stop taking so many boxes, you may be strong but your stupid, you can't fit through the door!" A girl and said in between outburst of laughter.

"Argh!" Moaned who I assumed to be Emmett.  
"Edward don't just laugh, be helpful for once!" Shouted Emmett.

"Ha-ha! That's no way to ask, and I don't do carrying and lifting very well" Answered a smooth velvety voice. Which was followed by two more bangs, followed by further giggling, you would expect a person to be able to go back to sleep, but no. It went on for TWO hours!

**End of flash back- Present day**

So here I am 12:00 in my skimpiest black bikini, sunbathing in my comfy fold out chair. To tease the boys just incase they look over, as a punishment. However the fact they may look over at me was stopping me from pulling out my favourite book, Wuthering Heights. It is a classic, and popular girls are not allowed to be clever, and being caught reading it would be social suicide.

So I simply settled for looking good, and working on my tan whilst listening to my alone I-Pod. I had two I-Pods, my alone one, which had the songs I actually like on, for instance, Clair De Lune, Debussy. Where as my other one had pop and dance music on, all the latest hits that are for when I'm in school.

**Please review!! Its my first chapter of my first story please tell me what you think, I know its just about Bella, but next one will be Edward, you need to know what my characters are like. I have the first 6 chapters ready for you to read and more on the way, would have around 2 a day maybe more if you review :D xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Getting to know the Cullen's**

**EPOV**

My Father Carlisle became rather bored in the small hospital of Forks, as he was hardly needed. So when he was offered a job in West Beverly Hills, which was in need of dyer help he jumped on the idea, sitting us down as a family to ask us.

My compassionate mother Esme happily said yes, as it would please Carlisle. Alice my pixie looking sister agreed excitedly, as she had heard about the shops there, and as soon as Carlisle had mentioned Beverly Alice being Alice became very excited and bouncy, and highly energetic. Emmett my brother, who looks like he takes steroids, became excited, for the typical male reason of sexy women said yes straight away.

I on the other hand did not want to go, I had heard about Beverly girls, especially the ones from rich families. How they are stuck up and snobby, and how all they care about is their looks and popularity. Quite frankly repulses me. I am also sure not to fit in as I am not good looking, and admit I am a nerd. My hair is uncontrollable, and I wear glasses. Not the cool sort either.

Thankfully I have lost my unbearable embarrassing squeaky voice, and I am quite happily filling out with muscle, which I did not expect, maybe Emmett forcing me into working out with him for a month before the move was not such a bad thing, as my pecks, and arms are rather prominent through my shit I am currently wearing.

So I here I am unpacking boxes in my room in West Beverly Hills! I chose the room at the back of the house on the third floor. It has a large window as the back wall, which has a great view of my and my neighbour's yard, and behind that there is a stunningly beautiful forest, reminding me of Forks.

Just as I was about my day dream of Forks, still staring out my window Emmett cam bursting into my room with a wide grin across his face.

"Hey! Carlisle has contacted school and we are fine to go in tomorrow. So we will be meeting some girls in 24 hours!" Smirked Emmett, he was going to say something else until he suddenly got a shocked look on his face and forcefully walked up to my window, staring at something… The forest?

I turned around, in the yard next to ours laid a girl, in the sexiest, skimpiest bikini I have ever seen. She was gorgeous, and she looked around my age. How could I have not noticed her 5 minutes ago? I blushed feeling stupid for over looking her, and now I was look at her I felt like I was seeing her naked. I was staring at her until I saw Emmett move out the corner or me eye, and turned to see what he was up to. He was grinning rather evilly, with a glint in his eye.

"WHAT?" I shouted at him.

"Looks like you have your first target" Answered Emmett innocently.

"You talk about girls like they are a piece of meat" I announced angrily.

"Hey! They are all the same like Clothes, there pretty much the same, just look different" Emmett said un-fazed.

"GET OUT!" I shouted pushing Emmett with more force than necessarily, and closed the door behind him.

I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Aww Eddy annoyed because I'm talking about his girl Ha!' But I just ignored him, and walked over to my bed in the middle of my room, and grabbed a book from the self beside it, not noticing which one I picked up and just began reading it. Not long went by till I decided to take a shower, and went down stairs for some food.

"Edward. I'm glad you decided to join us. The women nest door, Renee, has invited us over for dinner with her daughter, Bella." Esme Exclaimed.

Before I had time to say anything me and my mother watched Alice, my pixie like sister banged through the door with bags full of shopping.

"Edward. Come with me I have some new clothes for you, you can wear some for dinner at the Swans house."

I knew if I argued it would only prolong the torture Alice will put me through, so I obliged willingly. Alice forced me into a fitted black dress shirt, stopping 34 buttons at the top, forcing me to show of me new pecks. Alice then brought out some thin black fitted pants. She snatched my glasses away and made me wear contacts. Which I hated wearing. I watched as she ran off to get herself ready.

When she came back to try and control my hair she was in some denim shorts, with a loosely fitting white top, with white flats, and some Jewry. Alice was stood behind me with gel trying to control my hair for twenty minutes before she gave up. It looked a little more controlled and now shiny because of the horrid slop she had put in it. She pushed me out of her chair so she could do her makeup and with that I quickly left her room.

**REVIEW! LET ME NOW WHAT YOU THINK **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Preparations **

**BPOV**

Renee came skipping into the house announcing she had just returned from the Cullen house, after inviting them to dinner at 5. It is currently 4:30! Half an hour to get ready, to say I am annoyed would be an understatement.

"I only met Renee and Carlisle, but they seemed rather nice. They told me that they were the adoptive parents of Emmett, their oldest son at 17, Edward, their youngest at 16, and Alice their only daughter and middle child at 16. And I am telling you right now, no funny business be nice!" Renee explained strictly.

I repressed a sigh, but decided to agree to make her happy.

"Okay but I can't help you get ready, I have to get changed. Oh what are we having?" I asked quickly. I needed to know what to wear.

"I was thinking a barbeque?" Renee replied questioningly.

"That sounds great" I said with a smile.

"Would you like me to call one of our caterers?" I asked politely, I knew what Renee was like in the kitchen.

"No it's fine I'll do it. We don't want to scare the neighbours with my cooking just yet do us" Giggled Renee.

"Can I invite Rose and Jasper?" I begged. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are my best friends from school. They are twins; both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. However Rose is tall enough to be a model and Jasper is the average sized boy, very fit.

Renee looked like she as going to say no so I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes, and pouted. She simple nodded, with that I ran up stairs to text Rose before I stared to get ready.

_**Text **_**(Bella**/_Rose)_

**Hey! Emergency BBQ Renee invited the new family next door. Come!**

_When?_

**30 mins**

_Thanks for the heads up -.-  
Are there boys?_

**Two ;)**

_Good-looking?_

**Don't know haven't met them yet, come and you will see!**

_Okay I'm bringing Jasper_

**Naturally, see you soon x **

_**End Text**_

**SORRY I NOW ITS SHORT IT WAS A BIT OF A FILLER REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Barbeque**

**EPOV**

When I knew my family would be waiting, and as soon I was down we would have to go other wise we would be late, I swapped my contacts for my glasses, and put on one of my favourite shirts instead of the one Alice had put on me, done up to the second to last button, before going down to meet my family.

Esme was standing beside Carlisle at the door wearing a nice yellow summer dress. Carlisle had a pair of jeans on much like the ones Alice had given me, and a white dress shirt. They both smiled at me when I reached the bottom of the stair case, I smiled back politely. Emmett just got up from the couch and walked over to Carlisle. He was in a pair of baggy straight cut jeans, and a tight white vet top.

Then there was Alice. She stood up from the couch also, and when she turned and saw me she gave me the famous Alice's death stare. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead! Her eyes were on fire. She growled! The innocent pixie growled at me before walking out the now open door. The rest of us followed her out.

We got to the door, and Carlisle took a deep breath before knocking on the door 3 times. After a short wait I heard footsteps the door was opened by a pretty women with her light brown hair in a messy pony tail which I'm sure was killing Alice, I myself thought it looked better than a neat pony tail and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Renee" She greeted whilst opening the door and motioning to come in. We each nodded and gave her our hand, telling her our names as we each in turn walked in.

"I hope you all like barbeques, I thought it seemed appropriate, as it's not too formal, yet not too casual I hope you don't mind?" She explained leading us into her garden.

"Not at all, a barbeque is perfect" Carlisle said reassuringly, whilst smiling at her.

Renee smiled back. "My daughter Bella will be down shortly she has invited two of her friends from school, so she will come down when they are here. I hope you don't mind them coming?"

"That would be fine, it would be good for the kids to meet some pupils from the school they will be going to assuming Bella and her friends got to West Beverly High? Carlisle asked.

The conversation carried on much the same, as we went outside and sat at the big table in the middle of the large patio. Our parents talking about the school, and how Bella likes it so Carlisle and Esme could find out what it was like. My stomach began to grumble, as the flavours of the food began drifting in the air around me.

Luckily just as I was about to make myself seem very rood by asking when Bella and her friends would be joining us the door knocked, followed my light foot steps coming down the stairs. I heard the door open and close with what heard like mumbles of greetings, before Bella walked in with her friends.

My breath hitched as I saw her. She has shining long brown hair curled past he shoulders. I felt my heart stammer as I looked into her eyes. I felt I could see more and more into them as I kept looking at the most unusual, yet gorgeous pair of milk chocolate brown eyes. Before I could get lost in them completely I looked away blushing when I realised she has caught me looking at her. It was now I regretted changed from what Alice made me wear.

There was a Tall blonde girl, with the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen. She was in light blue summer dress with silver heels to match. There was a blonde boy stood beside her, in a white dress shirt like Carlisle but tighter, and some loose fitted pants. He also had blonde hair, but his eyes were grey. It was obvious that they were related.

Bella introduced them as Rosalie and Jasper, in an angelic voice, before sitting down. Esme gave out the food. We all started to eat in silence; we were like that all the way through the meal, with light conversation starting occasionally.

I hadn't noticed what Bella was wearing until I heard my sister Alice whisper something to Rosalie. Sounded something like 'Is that dress not the main piece from the summer show two days ago' So I looked up to see what Bella was wearing, shocking myself I hadn't noticed. It was a stunning black dress, it had a tight and very flattering top half, and the lower half had a slight puff to it. I don't know much about fashion but it was amazing!

**BPOV**

I could not concentrate much on the light conversation fluttering around me as we ate. I kept thinking about Edwards? Green eyes, they were stunning. Never had I seen such a colour! He had glasses, and looked quite nerdy, but he was cute. The real Bella would love to be able to talk with him, and date him, but unfortunately the restrictions of my popularity means I cannot. I was beginning to think that maybe popularity wasn't worth all my sacrifices until I thought back to primary school and how cruel people can be.

I however did hear one thing, Alice was asking Rose about my dress I was surprised that she knew about it, and decided she was not like Edward and asked her if she wanted to come shopping with me and Rose, next Friday, and also offered her to stay the night. She quickly agreed.

**Chapter 5- Truth or Dare**

**BPOV**

Once we had finished eating Renee picked up a bottle of champagne and asked Carlisle and Esme to join her in the lounge, so they could talk come more, I also knew she was giving us some privacy to get to know each other, as she knew a lot about the social standard at my high school, and where I was, and with that they left.

Once they were out of hearing range I turned to talk to Alice, I thought she would be fine at school, and would have many friends. She was as much as a shopoholic as she seemed, we switch numbers so we could contact each other when we wanted to hit the shops.

"Hey we should play truth or dare" Alice exclaimed when our conversation had finished. Me Rose and Jasper looked at each other before turning back to the group and smiling.

"Okay, but first I think we should go round and introduce ourselves properly, I'll go first.

"I'm Bella, at high school I have many friends, and my best friend is Rose. I am 16, and currently seeing someone names Jacob.

"I'm Rose, best friend of the ever so popular Bella" She said smirking. "I am 17, and single."

"I'm Jasper, twin of Rose and great friends with Bella. I play for our school football team, and I'm also 17 and single"

"Well I'm Alice, I have just moved here. I am 16 and have just recently come out of a casual relationship with a boy back home, named James."

"I'm Emmett; I'm 17, moved here with Alice and Edward. I played football in my old school and am hoping to get into the one at my new school. Oh and I'm a single pringle"

"I'm Edward, I'm 16, and you all know I just recently moved here with them two. I love to read, and don't care who knows, as I have never been really popular. And I'm single."

After a slightly awkward silence Alice shouted that we start playing truth or dare.

"I'm going first! Emmett, do you chose truth or dare?" Alice asked

"Dare! Always dare."

"Okay. Hmm let me think… I dare you to jump into the pool, and flop out like a seal and bark whilst clapping your hands, mimicking what seals do." With that Emmett jumped into the pool and did as Alice had asked. Making us all laugh hard. I noticed the velvety laugh beside me. Why?

"Nice to know I amuse you guys. It's my go to dare someone now. I Chose Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Nice to know you're not a chicken. Give Edward here a lap dance." I grimaced internally, if people found out at school I'd be ruined, other than that it was an easy one. I got up and plugged my I-Pod into the speakers and hit play, I gave Edward a 20 second lap dance before Alice stopped me saying it was not right to watch her brother getting a lap dance.

Edwards face was priceless though, swear I saw him blush. I could tell he had never done anything with a girl, I doubt he has kissed anyone before. We carried on laying dares. Jasper had to sing hit me baby one more time, dressed as a girl, I took a picture without him knowing.

Alice got dared to kiss Jasper, which she did. They got carried away until me and Rose ripped Alice off of him giggling at her reluctance to remove herself. I was surprised to see Jasper looked just as reluctant to see her go.

Rose got dared to take her clothes of and sit in her underwear, by Jasper; I think he wanted to embarrass her because she pulled Alice off of him. However she seemed quite happy to do so, and it was Jasper who was embarrassed by his sisters nudity that he made her get dressed as soon as she took her clothes off. I saw Emmett give Rosalie the eye, and looked disappointed when she had her clothes back on.

I think Rose got carried away because she asked the Cullen kids if they wanted a ride so they knew the way to school for when the drove themselves. I think she realised what she had said once she looked at me and she looked like she had clicked, but it was too late to tell them they couldn't as that was too rude.

Carlisle came back through and said goodbye to me Jasper and Rose, and told Edward Emmett and Alice to accompany himself, and Esme home. So they did as they were told. They said their goodbyes before leaving with their parents. Rose and Jasper left 5 minutes after the Cullen's did, calling their driver to pick them up.

**LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE LAST TO MAKE UP FOR THE SHORT ONE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Truth or Dare**

**BPOV**

Once we had finished eating Renee picked up a bottle of champagne and asked Carlisle and Esme to join her in the lounge, so they could talk come more, I also knew she was giving us some privacy to get to know each other, as she knew a lot about the social standard at my high school, and where I was, and with that they left.

Once they were out of hearing range I turned to talk to Alice, I thought she would be fine at school, and would have many friends. She was as much as a shopoholic as she seemed, we switch numbers so we could contact each other when we wanted to hit the shops.

"Hey we should play truth or dare" Alice exclaimed when our conversation had finished. Me Rose and Jasper looked at each other before turning back to the group and smiling.

"Okay, but first I think we should go round and introduce ourselves properly, I'll go first.

"I'm Bella, at high school I have many friends, and my best friend is Rose. I am 16, and currently seeing someone names Jacob.

"I'm Rose, best friend of the ever so popular Bella" She said smirking. "I am 17, and single."

"I'm Jasper, twin of Rose and great friends with Bella. I play for our school football team, and I'm also 17 and single"

"Well I'm Alice, I have just moved here. I am 16 and have just recently come out of a casual relationship with a boy back home, named James."

"I'm Emmett; I'm 17, moved here with Alice and Edward. I played football in my old school and am hoping to get into the one at my new school. Oh and I'm a single pringle"

"I'm Edward, I'm 16, and you all know I just recently moved here with them two. I love to read, and don't care who knows, as I have never been really popular. And I'm single."

After a slightly awkward silence Alice shouted that we start playing truth or dare.

"I'm going first! Emmett, do you chose truth or dare?" Alice asked

"Dare! Always dare."

"Okay. Hmm let me think… I dare you to jump into the pool, and flop out like a seal and bark whilst clapping your hands, mimicking what seals do." With that Emmett jumped into the pool and did as Alice had asked. Making us all laugh hard. I noticed the velvety laugh beside me. Why?

"Nice to know I amuse you guys. It's my go to dare someone now. I Chose Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Nice to know you're not a chicken. Give Edward here a lap dance." I grimaced internally, if people found out at school I'd be ruined, other than that it was an easy one. I got up and plugged my I-Pod into the speakers and hit play, I gave Edward a 20 second lap dance before Alice stopped me saying it was not right to watch her brother getting a lap dance.

Edwards face was priceless though, swear I saw him blush. I could tell he had never done anything with a girl, I doubt he has kissed anyone before. We carried on laying dares. Jasper had to sing hit me baby one more time, dressed as a girl, I took a picture without him knowing.

Alice got dared to kiss Jasper, which she did. They got carried away until me and Rose ripped Alice off of him giggling at her reluctance to remove herself. I was surprised to see Jasper looked just as reluctant to see her go.

Rose got dared to take her clothes of and sit in her underwear, by Jasper; I think he wanted to embarrass her because she pulled Alice off of him. However she seemed quite happy to do so, and it was Jasper who was embarrassed by his sisters nudity that he made her get dressed as soon as she took her clothes off. I saw Emmett give Rosalie the eye, and looked disappointed when she had her clothes back on.

I think Rose got carried away because she asked the Cullen kids if they wanted a ride so they knew the way to school for when the drove themselves. I think she realised what she had said once she looked at me and she looked like she had clicked, but it was too late to tell them they couldn't as that was too rude.

Carlisle came back through and said goodbye to me Jasper and Rose, and told Edward Emmett and Alice to accompany himself, and Esme home. So they did as they were told. They said their goodbyes before leaving with their parents. Rose and Jasper left 5 minutes after the Cullen's did, calling their driver to pick them up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Frist morning of many**

**EPOV**

My alarm went off at 7:00am. I was tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I couldn't stop how Bella made me feel when she touched me. I kept wondering whether it was because I have ever had a girl do that before, or because it was Bella. Her touch made me feel alive; it felt like I had been electrocuted, and God did Bella turn me on!

I sleepily got out of bed and took a shower; I had to relieve myself, because I was thinking about Bella's lap dance, so it was 7:20 when I came out. I quickly brushed my teeth, and reluctantly went to Alice. I needed to not look like a geek at school otherwise I knew I had no chance at ever getting Bella.

"Alice, I need you help. Can I have another pair of contacts, and I need to know what to wear." I said walking into Alice's room.

"I knew it! You like Bella; I had a feeling you did yesterday when I saw you looking at her. Here now get out so I can get ready." Alice through me some clothes and a box I'm guessing had the contacts in.

I went back to my room to get ready. I had jeans on similar to last night, and put on a casual shirt, leaving the first 4 buttons undone like Alice did yesterday, before putting in my contacts. I got my bag together, and went to wait for Alice.

Emmett was already on the couch. He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, I shook my head and he dropped it. When she was ready she text Rose and Bella telling them we were ready when they were.

**BPOV**

I had woken up at 6:00am, unable to sleep. I had dreams of Edwards green eyes, however they were haunting me. It was annoying, I had done worse things to a boy than a lap dance, so why was I thinking of him?

I had a shower and did my teeth, and got dressed as usual, in some light blue denim short shorts, with a tight white shirt tide above my belly button, with white flats. I put on my makeup, and straightened my hair.

I got a text form Alice not 5 minutes after I was ready.

**Text (Bella/**_Alice)_

_Hey, we are ready when you are _

**Hi, I'm ready.**

_Come round and we will wait for Rose?_

**Okay, on my way x**

_OKAYS, I was wondering, how are we all going to fit into one car?_

**Oh its not a car were going in, we are using her limo. **

**End text**

I didn't get a text back after that one so I just walked over. I knocked on the door, and Alice immediately opened it.

"You did not tell us we were taking a limo! Will people not stare at us?"

"Probably, but they would stare anyway, especially if you are with us. You're new and with the most popular kids in the school, so you're going to have to get used to the stares." I told them matter of factly, however I corrected myself mentally; _it does not apply to Edward._ That was until I saw him.

Edward looked hot! He was wearing branded clothes that were tightly fitted, it show of his muscles that looked non-existent yesterday. His hair was a sexy mess, instead of the wild way it was yesterday. He also had no glasses on; it disappointed me, as it made his eyes stand out more. Other than that I loved the new look. _Loved?? The new look???_

Alice interrupted my thoughts and told everyone Rose was outside. We all left the house, and piled into Rose's limo. Alice made her way over to sit beside Jasper, who looked rather comfortable with her so close. He looked happy, which was a surprise, Jasper was normally rather sullen.

Emmett sat in between Rose and Jasper, and eyeing up Rose when he thought she wasn't looking. Her smirk said that she had caught him looking and was okay with it; otherwise she would have kicked him out. Rose wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or act on her thought either; it's what I liked about her.

I sat at Rose's other side. Edward came to sit beside me; there was no where else for him to sit any way. With everyone in the driver closed the limo door, and set of towards school. There was an awkward atmosphere in the limo, we said little to each other.

I noticed Jasper and Alice staring at each other, I also realised Rose and Emmett doing the same thing. And I caught Edward staring at me, and him staring at me, making me blush. What was wrong me; I'm confident popular Bella Swan I don't blush just because a boy is staring at me! The limo started to slow before coming to a stop, and the door was opened by the driver.

**MY NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY BEING WRITTEN YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TWO MORE BY TOMORROW 33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- School**

**EPOV**

As I got into the limo I was happy to see the only remaining space beside Bella. Last night and the short drive to school, peaking at her made me re-think what I said about 'Beverly girls' Looking into Bella's eyes I could feel that she was smart and strong willed, and that's why I have decided to change myself for her. So I can get close enough to meet the real Bella.

It was very awkward, especially after she caught me staring at her, and then five minutes being caught again, I couldn't help my self. When the car came to a stop, I was disappointed, yet relieved at the same time. I was disappointed because I would not to be seated so close to Bella anymore, but also relieved to remove my self from the building tension.

The driver opened the door for us, and I noticed people were crowding it already. I got really nervous, and could not make myself move. Bella climbed over me to get out and the others followed her lead. Emmett gave me a look and pulled me out. I was not comfortable with everyone staring at me. I was soon to forget about all the other students when Bella strutted to me and whispered.

"Go over to the office and they will tell you what lessons you have, they should also give you a map of the school, but by the looks of things you will have all the help you need." She said winking at me and motioning to al the girls staring at me, before walking away with such confidence I was stood there in awe staring after her.

It was in that moment I realised how hard a task I had. Not only was she popular, but she was the girl to hang out with. I sighed and headed towards the building Bella had told me to go to. I was given my timetable, and a map just as Bella had said, and I walked out heading towards the maths building.

**BPOV**

People were staring at us all as I knew they would, I mean I'm the girl to be seen with in the school, and the Cullen's were the new kids. I saw Edward standing there a little uncomfortable and lost, so I decided to help him, I can remember feeling like that in my old school, and I felt sorry for him.

I walked over to him and told him what he needed to do, automatically flirting with him. Slapping myself mentally for my flirting ways I walked away sighing internally, heading towards the new group of girls I knew would be follow me all day. With that I headed to English Wolfe.

When English finished a geeky boy, with a skin problem walked over to me and said his name was Eric, like I cared. All I knew him for was bag boy, and with that thought I saw him lift my bag, and put it on his shoulder. Eric was okay for carrying my bag like this, even though I didn't really think him carrying my bags everywhere when we had a lesson together was alright. It's just I can use him and tell people that he does my homework and class work and have them believe it.

I again stopped myself from sighing and got up, and headed to Physics, with Eric following. He ran in front of me placing my bag on my desk, before rushing to his class, just as the second period bell sounded.

I was still stood at the door, and decided I should sit down, just as I was about to move I realised someone was trying to hold back laughter without succeeding, I turned to see who it was and it was no other than Edward. I simply raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"He is just like a puppy trying to please his owner. It's pathetic really" Before noticing my expression, causing him stop his laughter completely.

I walked to take my place on the middle desk, and felt annoyed knowing I would have to share it with Edward. I would now have to act dumb because I was no longer seated alone, and it was frustrated, this was one of my favourite lessons I had. And I could do my own work without anyone suspecting anything, but now I was stupid air headed Bella. Sigh.

However when Mr Varner motioned to the seat beside me when Edward took it my frustration vanished and I felt comfortable, and I mean really comfortable, it was the complete opposite to when we were inside the limo and it just made me confused.

When Mr Varner started his lecture I pulled out my detailed note book, filled with his lectures, and additional information I had added at home, and started writing in my girlie hand writing. Because it was neat and had hearts over the letter I, I was missing a lot of what he was saying.

"Why do you do that?" Edward asked nodding at my notes when I looked at him.

"To make it look good Duh!" My statement had made Edward frown and he continued.

"But your other notes are exceedingly great; they even have additional notes, from home I'm assuming." Pointing to the other page of my note book, I had completely forgotten to cover it up.

I sighed. What did Edward care? I guess, telling him would let me be myself in this class. It would mean putting a lot of trust in Edward, and I hardly knew him! However I could make him a deal no-one would refuse. Popularity.

"Okay I will explain if you promise to tell no-one"

"What would I get out of that?" Edward asked completely surprising me, it was out of character for him, well as far as I know from the barbeque it is.

"Well you will get an answer to your question, and I can help you with your popularity with the boys. I know you already have the heart of every weak girl in this school thanks to your new look" I said motioning to his new wardrobe, obviously no thanks to Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Meetings and glowing green eyes**

**EPOV**

After a very amusing conversation about helpless girls of the school and how Bella did not come under that label she told me to meet her in buildings two library at lunch. I was in the locker changing for PE going over our conversation.

"Oh really" I had said

"Yes, don't act like you don't se it, every girl just about swoons when they see you"

"So all the girls swoon do they? Including you?"

"Ha! Sorry to burst your bubble, but your not really my type and I have all the man I want right now thanks"

I was brought out of my thought as the rest of the boys started leaving, so I followed, we all lined up, waiting to be picked for football. It was so embarrassing; I was one of the last to be picked. However my insecurities were non-existent as our team started to win, making me a friend by the name of Mike he was a jock on the schools football tem. Apparently my muscles, and working out with Emmett has helped me out with my sport issues I used to have.

I cringed at the old memories surfacing.

**Flashback **

_I was stood in a different PE hall, and in front of me all the jock were stood in front of me all of them holding dodge balls. They all rose there arms and threw the balls at the same time, I had no chance. Because of the quantity of the dodge balls, and the force, I fell to the ground, and I heard everyone laughing at me._

**End Flashback**

Once I was back into my clothes I walked off towards English. The lecture went by really slowly. I felt like the clock was mocking me with every tick it made, announcing the slow passing of each second.

RING! RING! RING!

Finally the bell! I shot out of my seat like a bullet, managing to escape the other students, before they all pushed past each other making exit slower for themselves. I managed to get to building 2 in 5 minutes it must be some sort of record! I walked into the library and sat in the love seat, making myself comfortable.

I was sat patiently for 35 minutes waiting for Bella to come. I was starting to think that maybe she was a bitch like most other girls in this school I got up and stalked off towards the doors. Just as I reached them Bella walked right into me, causing us both to fall to the floor, with her on top of me. I blushed. Of all the things to do I blushed, but I felt an indescribably warmth, and with wasn't just because she was on top of me or my blush, and I looked at her immediately getting lost in her eyes, and as every moment passed I was falling deeper and deeper, being surrounded by milk chocolate colours.

**BPOV**

I went to my music lesson, going over my song in my head knowing that I had my performance assessment today. Music was the only lesson that was not affected by my peers, and standards I had to uphold, if anything it helps my popularity rocket when I preformed in the talent show and beat the cheer leaders!

I was called to perform once the teacher had entered the room.

**I did not write the song it is Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson**

Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
do we stay home all the time cos you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
or am I locked away, out of fear that I'd find someone else  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
[Spotlight Lyrics On .com/]

Chorus:  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy oh oh  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Baby if you treat me right, you won't have to worry

Is this a relationship, fulfilling your needs as well as mine  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
or is this just my sentence, am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Oh If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying no doubt  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
But if I'm just loves prisoner, then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

(Chorus)

Oh, you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
what the hell do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me, so wrong  
Baby, all I do is try  
(Try)  
To show you that you're my (my) one and only guy (only guy)  
No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes cuz baby I don't like

**End song**

Everyone clapped, as I went back to my seat my teacher announced that my performances was awarded an A*. When the other students had preformed I made my way to maths. It dragged like it always did. I sat next to the bag boy with skin problems; I had to let him do my work, to keep up my appearances.

When It came to homework it was all me. My friends would never talk to bag boy to find out so it didn't matter. All through maths I was thinks about green emerald eyes, I couldn't place them, I would have thought I would remember their owner, with such n unusual colour, but I couldn't add a face to the eyes. No one I knew had eyes like that.

Just as I was thinking deeper about the amazing pair of green eyes that had planted themselves into my head the bell went , I got up and went to the dinner hall, and sat down at the middle table with all of my friends;

Rose was sat at my left and Jasper was sat at my right. The others sat at our table was Mike, he had lovely blond air, he was a cutie and a jock, so his muscles were to die for, and he is only 17.

Then there was Jess she had a major crush on Mike, but it's not like he noticed her. She had the typically blond hair a cheerleader has; she is second cheerleader, as I am first.

And lastly their was Jake, he as foot ball capton, absolutely unbelievable muscled, making him too sexy! And because he was the quarter back I was naturally involved with him, is the same age as mike at 17, and funny, and confident, but not too caring, he is full of lust than anything else

One thing for sure is that he is protective. He punched bag boy on time for carrying my bag, and I had to explain how I was using him, but how I was so not attracted to the skin problem boy and was surprised at how he didn't see that in the first place. Jake was sat directly opposite me, stoking my leg under the table.

Alice and Emmett walked into the dinner hall, and I had realised I had completely forgot about Edward. Rose waved them two over to us, I quickly stood up smiled at them and walked out and headed towards building two.

I felt to large strong arms snake around my waist I knew it was Jacob, and smiled.

"Hey baby where you running off to?" He asked using a hurt tone.

"Library, Eric is so useless sometimes I have to go get my book myself" I groaned.

"I'm sure you can spare 5 minutes" he said moving me so my back was against the wall.

He smashed his strong lips into mine, and it wasn't long before it was a full make out session, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and rubbed down my leg to my calf and hitched my legs onto his hips. It wasn't as if I felt anything for him, and I doubt her felt anything for me, it was just for show, it was what the other kids expected, and I admit it was kind of fun.

We parted, and I could fell that my lips were slightly swollen. He set be back down on my feet before grinning he gave me one lingering kiss before he gave me a wink and walked away. We had been there for 15 minutes, and I was debating whether or not Edward would still be waiting for me, I decided to go just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8- Truth be told**

**BPOV**

I walked into the library, and saw Edward coming out it was too late to react, and I ended up walking right into him causing us both to fall to the ground. I landed on top of him, which eased my fall slightly. When I looked at him I noticed he was blushing, I was about to giggle until I looked into his eyes-his-very-green-eyes!

I looked away quickly, and stood up. Noticing the beginning of a bulge in his trousers I do not know what made me look there but I found it quite amusing the affect I had on him, it was either that or the fact he had no self control. For some reason I hoped it was the first one.

"Sorry" I said offering him my hand. He took it and in one quick movement he was off the ground, but I used so much unneeded force I was wedged between the wall and Edward. We stared into each others eyes and I noticed we were leaning into each other unconsciously, and painfully slow. Just before his lips reached mine I took a step to the side, to remove myself from the warm, intense atmosphere me and Edward had created.

I sighed knowing what could have happened, what would have happened if I could have let it. I was still too concerned about what everybody thought of me, and even though bagging the new hot guy like I would have normally I couldn't bring myself to do it to Edward, and it made me nervous.

Edward coughed "So, why do you act differently when you are alone to when you are around your 'friends'?"

I sighed knowing I would have to tell him at least part of my reasoning, even if it was the part that did not justify my behaviour very well.

"When I first moved here I was seven and at the west side of Beverly. When I was in primary school, I was keen and eager to learn more. I was already smart, and did not care much about what I looked like, I was just fascinated by the new information I learnt everyday at school. When I was twelve we moved to the East side of Beverly, and it was when I was just starting high school, so I thought that I could use the things I learnt, about needing fashion, and hardly any intelligence, so I gave up my books, and replaced it with popularity.

I thought he was going to laugh at me so I looked down and stared at my hands waiting for his laughter and ridicule to come but it never did, so when I looked up, I saw how his eyes were full of sorrow, and understanding it shocked me.

"So now you know the reason"

"Are you sure that's all of it I feel there is something more your not telling me. That story makes you seem really shallow, and I know that isn't you."

I sighed internally, knowing that it would not have been a good enough excuse for him and I had a feeling he wasn't going to drop it, but I just wasn't ready to share the other half, the more deeply rooted and personal half I have yet to share with anyone!

"okay I understand I suppose, I mean before we came here I had a pathetic squeaky voice, no muscle mass, and those glasses you saw at the barbeque, and no dress sense before I decided to let Alice help me out" He said trying to comfort me.

I held back a giggle, it was the natural response for 'me' to do, however I was also fighting the erg to jump at him and hold him in a tight embrace. I felt better now I had part of my secret out in the open, I felt lighter.

I knew me and Edward could be great friends, all I had to do was follow up on my promise for his popularity. It would benefit him and maybe me also we could eventually hook up. Before I had time to think the words over I had thought I shook them out of my head knowing if Jake found out about Edward and I even speaking privately Edward may find him self bruised, at the least.

**EPOV**

Our moment against the wall nearly turned into a real one, I could feel my excitement in between my legs grow, however I could not find myself to care, at such proximity to Bella I couldn't help my self I as leaning closer, pushing my self closer to her, pressing against her, and we kissed, it was magical. Until I realised I was just daydreaming s me and Bella stared into each others eyes, after I had just shared my almost secret with her.

I now knew Bella's story I thought the feeling there was more to her than meets the eye would change, it probably would have if I thought she told me the whole story. However I guessed that if I want to learn the rest I would have to be patient. I should feel lucky enough to know the first part; I doubt anybody even knew she had a secret, let alone what that secret was.

"So how are you going to pull this popularity gain off?" I asked curious to know what I would have to do to be good enough for her.

"Are you any good at football, because I think that would be the quickest way and ..."- Bella was going to say something else she looked almost pained to say it I raised my eyebrow asking her to continue and when she did I wish I hadn't –" You could get a popular girl to go out with you." When she said that I knew she did not mean herself, and it felt like she had stabbed me in my heart. I could not bear to be with another girl, whilst I was just discovering my feelings for Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey xx I have realised how short the past chapters are so I'm going to try my hardest to make them longer. I didn't realise how short they were till I previewed them, they look longer on word :/**

Sorry about the wait I haven't been in the mood to type anything up will make sure I have at least one new chapter a day. 

**Chapter 10- Popularity**

**EPOV**

After our discussion about football, we had decided I was going to have to try out for the team. I still wasn't happy about her suggestion of a girl, I knew I would not be able to feel for any other girl it will always be Bella. I feel like I know a part of her no body else even knows about.

I couldn't shift the feel that there was something more too why Bella decided to be secretive, and fake but I decided to let it go. I hoped she would eventually feel comfortable enough with me to tell me the whole truth.

We both noticed the clock said we had little less than five minutes to get to class. We walked out the building beside Bella before walking the opposite way towards my car so I could get a quick bite to eat, as I had spent the whole lunch talking to Bella I'm not complaining though I would take being late to class and feeling hungry to have every lunch with Bella.

It only took me a few minutes to eat my food I had, and walked to biology knowing I was going to be late anyway so I found no reason to rush to save 5 more minutes. I'm sure my teacher would be angry enough. When I walked in I saw Bella and my breath hitched, the only seat spare was the one beside her.

I was staring at her again, until I heard someone clearing their throat I looked over to see my teacher glaring at me.

"Sorry. I got lost, I'm new." I said explaining myself; he seemed unhappy but bought it. He motioned to the seat beside Bella and I gladly obliged by making my way to her. I saw her smiling as I sat beside her it couldn't be because I was sat beside her, she didn't and couldn't like me like that could she? I'm not popular yet.

I leaned towards Bella becoming infatuated with the strong smell of strawberries. It was lovely I quickly recovered myself so I could say hi like I had planned to do before being stunned by her sent. I saw her shiver slightly as my breath made its way to her face, making her hair blow slightly. I found it odd I was sure she didn't have feelings for me yet.

I noticed I had blown some of her hair out of place, so I reached out to put it back into place. I felt an electric shock as my finger tips brushed lightly against her soft pinking cheek. I noticed a trail of goose bumps had appeared in the place my fingers had just brushed against her cheek, and I was sure I heard her sigh.

As our teacher started his class I noticed Bella was doing her fake writing again. I rolled my eyes and leaned towards her again.

"You know you don't have to do that in front of me" I smiled as I saw her jump slightly not expecting to hear my voice so close to her. She blushed and God it was beautiful I had to restrain myself from reaching out and stroking her cheek. My fingers twitched longing to feel the warmth I knew would be there.

"I forgot. Its habit" She admitted reluctantly before ripping out the piece of paper on, before writing a lot more than on her new page than the one she was previously writing on. They looked a lot more sophisticated as well I knew she was clever but I had a feeling biology was the subject Bella was best at. She added a lot more than what the teacher was saying I was amazed, she was clever, and beautiful, and could make a decent conversation and didn't just agree with people to please them.

I didn't get many notes I was too busy watching Bella, and the little things she did whilst taking notes, like she would add little questions in the margin I'm sure she would answer at home, and the way she sighed all the time, I thought it was through boredom, because the notes she had looked like a university level to say I was impressed would be an understatement, she looked like she might be able to get higher than me in a test, and I rarely found anyone able to do that.

Biology went too fast, before I knew it the bell went. The teacher was shouting about an assignment, but I didn't now what he said until Bella turned to face me and gave me her number, and told me to ring when I wanted to do the assignment. I was in shock I was sure I had a stupid smirk on my face but I dint care I had Bella's number!

I saw Bella get up and walk out the door I repressed a sigh, and also got up to go to my next class I had music. It worried me I have never been talented when it came to my voice, and instruments in my old school I avoided it ever since I was laughed out of my music lesson, ever since I have not set foot in a music class.

I sucked it up and thought I would be fine, I could play the triangle or something; I might as well see what music classes were like in this school.

**BPOV**

When I left Edward I felt weird I couldn't think why I didn't have feelings for him but I felt emptier without him near me. I went to biology and sat down in my seat feeling some what empty I worried me slightly but I put it to the back of my mind and brought out my pad, glad I could take proper notes to take my mind off Edward.

Five minutes into the lesson Edward walked in my heart fluttered as I saw him, his hair was slightly wind blown and it made him look s… I cut myself of again not allowing myself to think of Edward I couldn't. Jake would go ballistic I couldn't stand it if Edward got hurt because of me.

I was happy to see the only seat for him was the vacant one beside me. I couldn't help myself I smiled involuntary knowing he would be seated next to me for the next two years. I could feel the static energy between us; I couldn't help myself peeking at him through my hair. I didn't realise I had automatically changed my notes until Edward leaned into me and whispered to me in my ear telling me to stop it.

I again involuntary in pleasure and excitement of his closeness, I could smell his luring sent. Some of my hair fell out of place, I noticed Edward coming closer to me again. He reached his hand out towards my face slowly; I looked at his hand willing him to move it quicker so I could feel his touch.

He brushed his fingers slowly across my cheek, and put my hair back into its place. I had a line of goose bumps along my cheek where moments ago his fingers were. Thinking about it made me blush slightly I wondered if he noticed and got a bit hotter. I saw his fingers twitch out the corner of my eye it looked like he wanted to stroke my face again.

I got back to my notice, but wrote them properly. I want paying much attention to the lecture but my notes didn't show it much, I kept replaying the fell of Edwards hand on my cheek and sighed every time.

Before I knew it the bell went, and as people were getting up to go the teacher was shouting that we had to do an assignment, and we had to work with the people beside us.

"Here am my number text me when you want to meet to do the assignment" I said to Edward handing him my number.

I reluctantly got up and headed P.E. I liked P.E. I was good, and it made me feel good but for the first time I was upset I had to go. It was because of 6th lesson I had to leave Edward, so I dragged my feet towards P.E.

During my P.E. lesson I got called my cheer coach, and asked it could hold cheer try outs, as I was the capton so I had no choice I agreed, knowing I would be able to see the football try outs and Edward. I was aloud to leave P.E. early so I could get some of the other cheerleaders from their lesson so we could set up an area on the field for the try outs.

I got Rose and Jessica to help with the try outs. During the time we were setting up Jessica mentioned how hot she thought Edward was, and how they would look great together. Immediately my attention was gained and I felt jealous.

"He is so hot! We would compliment each other nicely, and I have no competition, his fingers looked like they could do wonders" Jessica shuddered at the images I could imagine going through her mind.

"You mean you don't think you have competition, Bella has first dibs you should make sure she isn't after him." Rose said trying to stop Jessica from telling her what she was imagining.

Jessica turned and looked at me "Bella? Do you want Edward?"

I thought about it for a while. I wasn't sure, I mean I had feelings for him I couldn't explain and sometimes they scared me but I couldn't let people know because if they did that means Jake would know, and if he knew Edward was in trouble.

I wanted to put Jess off Edward, but if I did it would be harder to get his popularity, as if I said something about Edward Jess was sure to spread it around school. I suddenly had a great idea Edward didn't seem keen on dating anyone here so I thought I could make him updatable.

"No, he has a girlfriend back in his old school. She is their head cheer leader and I think they are pretty into each other. I thought you knew" I said innocently, immediately Jessica's face fell, I knew lying to her was wrong but I couldn't stand seeing her all over Edward.

Rose gave me a look, she knew Edward as she met him at the barbeque, and I knew she knew I was lying, I shook my head and she gave me another look telling me that she will be talking to me. I repressed as sigh and carried on with setting up for the try outs.

**So it's a bit longer. I will keep trying to make each paragraph longer than the next it's just hard because I have to split them up in a certain way to make it work. Review and tell me what you think xx OH AND!!! I read a book on here and it was the first one I read the Edward DIED!!!**

**(The blue empress) REVIEW xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- unknown talent**

**EPOV**

I was standing outside the door leading to my humiliation. Music, Just suck it up and be a man, that's what your supposed to be, just walk in with your head held high you can do it. I said to myself trying to convince myself I was not a looser when it came to music.

I took a deep breath and slowly put my hand on the door knob and turned it with an overly slow movement. If anyone saw me they would think I was moving in slow motion, but I couldn't help it I was nervous.

I pushed the door so it was fully open, and I realised I was the last one to class as, as soon as the door hit the wall everyone looked at me. Sea of eyes was facing me, some had expectant looks, and others were glares they were mainly from the boys in the class I didn't quite understand why. What worried me more was the alien look in a certain girl's eyes I didn't know her and I was sure she didn't know me, why was she looking at me like that? What is that look? Was it expectancy? If not then Intrigue? Or was it just curiosity?

I wanted to lower my head, but that was something the old Edward did. I had to man up if not for myself then for Bella. I took another deep shaky breath, I noticed the only seat was beside the girl with the strange look in her eye I walked confidently over to the girl (or at least what I hoped looked like confidence) nodded my head once and took the seat.

Once I was seated I looked over the girl sat beside me. I instantly recognised her to be the school whore. She had an unbelievably tight shirt, which was tied above her belly button showing of her piercing, accompanied by the shortest shorts I had every seen with flats which still made her look like a slut.

I sighed I now new the look in her eye, I was probably the only boy in the school she has not had a piece of and apparently even I was not to low for her. The look in her eye was expectancy but also lust, if I was any other boy I am sure that I would be happy to be seated beside her unfortunately I only had eyes for my Bella.

WHOA! What was that? My Bella, where the hell did that come from? I… She was not **my **Bella, well not yet my brain said to me. I new it I was going crazy your brain cannot talk to you, anyway I knew there was no way I would be able to call Bella mine we were to different in school, and even outside of school we would have to be careful incase she saw a friend from school.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the girl sat beside me.  
"Hi. You are Edward right? Before I was able to say anything she carried on.

"I'm Jessica Stanley I'm sure you will like everything in Beverly" She said trying to sound seductive. It made her sound worse, her voice was squeaky and nasal nothing like the musical voice of Bella.

"Hey. Nice to meet you yeah I am Edward" I answered with a grimance, and slight shudder.

Thankfully before anything else could be said by… Jessica? A nice looking woman, n a long floral dress with big old fashioned glasses walked in the room looking around telling everyone to settle down she looked straight over me probably too busy trying to settle everyone to notice me.

Spoke too soon, she looked back over to me with a smile and a sorry look in her eyes, apologizing for over looking me I guess.

"Hello I'm guessing your Edward. I was informed that you have not had a music class at your old high school?" She said as a question.

"Yes that's correct" I said keeping her formal tone she was using "My previous school did not think a music lesson was mandatory they thought it was a waste of time"

"Pity your voice sounds like it has potential and those fingers of yours look like the perfect fingers of a pianist. Have you ever thought about playing the piano?"

I have never seriously thought about playing anything to do with music; however Renee did force me to have piano lessons when I was 12 about 23 of them. I was good for my age or so my instructor has told me but I was a child and got bored and I finally let Renee let me quit but I wasn't about to tell my teacher or the whole class that so I simply shook my head.

"Pity" She mumbled more fore herself.

"I have a song I would like you to sing. I would like to hear how your voice sounds like and to see if you have any natural talent seeming you have not had a music class before. If you're good you could have a part in the musical. It is apart of the course anyway but if you have talent you will be in it instead of making the props and sets. Can you sing beautiful soul by Jesse Mc Cartney?" She asked handing me the lyrics.

I knew the song and didn't mind it but took the lyrics anyway. I was glad it was a song where the singer actually sang properly rather than talking or shouting like your hear a lot now. I started the song and everyone was staring at me. Much like before.

_Chorus_

_I don't want a pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_(Miss started playing the piano and someone played the guitar and I could her quite drums in the background I started to get into the song and carried on)_

_Chorus 2_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_(Instruments)_

_Chorus_

_I don't want a pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul yeah_

_I know_

_That you_

_Are something special_

_To you _

_I'll be_

_Always faithful_

_I want_

_To be _

_What you always needed_

_And I _

_Hope you see the heart in me_

_Chorus_

_I don't want a pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Chorus 2_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Chorus_

_I don't want a pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I_

_Want _

_You _

_And _

_Your_

_Beautiful_

_Soul_

_(Piano solo ending)_

I stopped and when I did I realised that I was in class full of people listening to me. Why did they let me sing the whole song? I just ruined my chances of winning Bella especially when my terrible performance goes around. Before I could go fully into my panic I realised they started to clap. I smiled slightly surprised maybe my voice changing has helped my singing.

I quickly sat down trying to hide my slight blush realising that I some how managed to stand during my performance.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! You must have sang before, you defiantly have a part in our musical. It's Romeo and Juliet the musical and you have just made it a Romeo!" Miss exclaimed excitedly

Hmm. Who was Juliet? I hadn't realised I had said it out loud until Miss gave me a smile, and said Isabella Swan.

"Excuse me?" I asked wondering why she had said Bella's name.

"Isabella Swan. She is Juliet in the musical; your voices would go perfectly together!" Miss gushed excitedly.

I smiled, and Miss returned my smile thinking it was because I would be with Bella I knew that we would have to spend a lot of time together firstly for our essay and now to practice, and I knew we had to kiss in the musical we had to from the Romeo and Juliet book I had read they always kissed. My smile grew in size.

Miss cleared her throat slightly annoyed I hadn't realised she had been speaking to me. She started the rest of the class on the work they had already been doing and lead me to a piano and started teaching me some melodies. I didn't realise I would enjoy playing the piano; I knew I didn't the last time. But it was relaxing, fun and it was not a strain on my hands now they had grown.

By the end of the lesson I could successfully play Clair de Lune by Debussy, it was one of my many classical music favourites but could not admit it. I needed credibility and friends with pupils I did not need teachers to like me.

I felt sorry for Bella she has been pretending to be dumb, and air headed for a lot longer than an hour and she seemed to cope well. I on the other hand was a different story I was mentally exhausted keeping my witty and clever remarks to myself and not letting anyone see my passion for the classics took a great deal of energy. It was another reason for my respect for Bella.

Thinking of her I decided to text her. Just as I was looking through my bag Jessica came up behind me and hugged me.

"Congrats" She whispered trying to sound sexy. It took all my strength not to push her forcefully away form me.

"Thanks" My voice sounded cold it even shocked me. I recovered and UN wrapped her arms from around me and walked of pulling out my phone.

(_Edward_/**Bella)**

_Hey you free study tonight? E._

**Yeah. Come round when you're ready B.**

_Okay I'll come after school I have some news but I will tell you when I see you E._

**That's fine. What news? It's not bad is it B.**

I laughed. She would think that I have done something wrong or bad I quickly replied.

_No it's nothing bad. At least it depends on how you feel about seeing me a bit more. Be patient I will tell you when I come round se you in half an hour E._

**Just tell me now play fair B.**

_You know they say patience is a virtue E._

**Guess I'm not big on virtue B.**

Is Bella flirting with me? No she couldn't I decided to end the conversation

_I'm just going to the office to hand in my slip and I will be setting off home don't worry about a lift again I don't mind walking I want to anyway I want a look at the scenery and its not far E._

**Okay if you're sure. Will see you soon B x **

With that I started towards the office. I quickly gave them the slip filled with the signatures of my teachers and set off home. The scenery was really nice and the walk was peaceful and calming I enjoyed the walk; I grew nervous as I got closer and closer the corner in front of me as it turned onto our street Hmm I liked the sound of that **our **street.


	12. Chapter 12

**pixiewriter87 has recently posted a comment telling me about the repeat of chapter 3 thanks ****I have now corrected it and the proper chapter 2 is now on so sorry x**

**HEY xx thanks for the reviews 33 and all the ads to favourites I saw all me emails and it just made me want to type another chapter and it's twice as big as the last :D **

**Just want to say keep the reviews coming 33**

**Chapter 12- Alone **

**BPOV**

After the try outs we ended up with Jessica on the team and some other girls I didn't pay much attention. Edward was really good on the field, and he looked edible in his football shorts and shirt!

We didn't have many people to watch, there were a lot of girls in line so me and Rose walked up and down the line pointed people out if they didn't look like they could be a cheerleader, and told them to leave. Cheerleading isn't just about the moves and spirit you have to look good, otherwise people wouldn't watch you. Well that's what everyone in Beverly thought.

Just as I began my thoughts of how rubbish this town and school is, and how fake everyone is whether they men tot be or not was another thing entirely my phone buzzed.

(_Edward_/**Bella)**

_Hey you free study tonight? E._

**Yeah. Come round when you're ready B.**

_Okay I'll come after school I have some news but I will tell you when I see you E._

**That's fine. What news? It's not bad is it B.**

I didn't like not knowing something. I needed to know he knew, unless he was keeping it from to tell me face to face because he did something awful. What if he met a girl? Why was it that the idea of him and another girl made me shudder in disgust? Before my fear could elevate my phone went off.

_No it's nothing bad. At least it depends on how you feel about seeing me a bit more. Be patient I will tell you when I come round se you in half an hour E._

**Just tell me now play fair B.**

_You know they say patience is a virtue E._

**Guess I'm not big on virtue B.**

OMG! We are flirting! I cant flirt with Edward I dint like him like that, sure he was sexy at times, and funny and cool, but I knew the real him the nerdy Edward, the Edward that new apart of my secret. He is the closest I have ever let anyone, but I can't let him closer I haven't spoke to Renee about this so why should he get to find out?

_I'm just going to the office to hand in my slip and I will be setting off home don't worry about a lift again I don't mind walking I want to anyway I want a look at the scenery and its not far E._

**Okay if you're sure. Will see you soon B x**

Guess my plan of putting him off could work, but I was now putting kisses after my texts I only do that with Jake, and that's only because it felt like I had to, but with Edward I just did it unconsciously.

I made myself stop thinking of Edward I couldn't let myself get close to him for two obvious reasons;

Firstly Jake would defiantly kill him or at least try.

Secondly I have never told anyone not even my loving mother about… I couldn't make myself think about it, it hurt too much.

After a pep talk to myself I began to get myself ready I only had 40 minutes before Edward would be at my house, and I wasn't even there yet. I made my way out of the building and headed towards the limo. Everyone was sat in couples, looking at each other with goo, goo eyes every time the other wasn't looking. It was rather amusing, they were giving each other the look but did not a the other was doing the same I wish they would just catch each other and spare all the games and just go out.

All the way home Alice was sending goo, goo eyes at Jasper, and he to her. Whilst Emmett was sending goo, goo eyes at Rose who seemed to notice after her own looks towards him. However she had now stopped and was doing things to tease him like 'accidentally' brushing her fingers a little to close to his crouch which made Emmett squirm a bit.

We finally arrived at the house and I jumped out and ran to my room to change I had 30 minutes so I put on my work out top and three quarter length sweats I tied my hair up and washed off my makeup there was no need for it whilst working out in our private gym at the back of the house.

I got bored with my work out 15 minutes later and decided to take a swim anyway. I put on a blue bikini on and made my way to the pool. I was just swimming around and swapping to the hot tub when my door bell went. I got out and headed to the door when I opened it I saw Edward stood there with a shocked expression I noticed how his eyes were slightly gazed over and he licked his lips.

It made me shiver involuntary his lips looked so inviting and soft I couldn't help but stare at them. I looked up into his eyes, bad idea but I realised he kept looked at my lips. It was then I saw his eyes glaze more and I realised I had just licked my lips like he had. I blushed. I shook my head releasing myself from the Trans I was in.

"Hey. Sorry about me being like this I got bored and got in the pool and hot tub. I guess I lost track of time." He looked like he had just been jolted out of the same Trans I was in moments ago and his eyes cleared.

"Oh it's fine we could talk in the hot tub if you want" OMG I didn't know Edward was so confident the last time he was here he was nervous to even look at me. I'm sure he felt the same as his eyes had widened in shock at what he had just said.

I smiled at him and went to a cupboard hidden in the living room and pulled out two towels. I went back to Edward and he was still stood in the door way.

"I have towels for us for when we are out. But I have not swim shorts for you though" I furrowed my brow thinking I had just lost me chance to see him in nothing but swim shorts. I swooned internally. I was shocked by what Edward did next.

He shrugged and walked in and closed the door. We were inches apart now, after a few seconds he walked past me heading towards the back he was pulling of his top and I saw his muscled shoulder contract as he pulled the top over his head, again I shivered he was gorgeous!

I quickly started walking into the back behind him. When we got through the back door Edward still had his trousers on. I quickly went to the hot tub and got in, I motioned for Edward to get in, he walked closer and slid off his pants showing off his cute firm bum, and revealing his 6 pack/ 8 pack. I had to control myself I very nearly leapt at him to touch his long hard arm muscles and firm pecks.

He got in and sat right beside me. Our arms were touching and I couldn't concentrate on anything except for his arm on mine. He broke me out of me revere as he spoke.

"Have you heard of the school musical?" I wondered why he was asking about the musical.

"Yes of course I have I'm the lead I always am, I just hope I don't get some horrible guy to sing with again last year it was awful, the show was good but I didn't enjoy it" I blurted out before I could stop myself, it was hard not to tell him everything I was thinking.

"Well would I be a horrible guy?" What was he on about?

"Why? Are you thinking of going to the casting?"

"Not exactly-"He hesitated and it annoyed me.

"Just spit it out!"

"It's the news I was on about. In music I had to sing and well miss said that I was going to Romeo and wondered if you would mind or not?" I wasn't expecting that.

Before I knew I was doing anything I had wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. The closeness felt good his naked chest pushed against mine. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist softly and pulled me onto his lap. I heard him laugh slightly and I joined in, we looked at each other in the eye, and I got lost in his green eyes.

Before I could register anything I realised we were leaning into each other slowly I could feel his warm breath blow against my face, and our lips suddenly connected the kiss was sweet but it still sent a shock of electricity go through out my whole body starting from my lips it shocked me but did not make me stop.

The electricity between us grew and our kiss was becoming urgent and strong, I couldn't help myself I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip asking for pre mission he moaned into my mouth opening his slightly. I took the opening and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongue fought for dominance neither one of us winning. My fingers had intertwined in Edward's hair and I was pulling him closer to me one of his hands had moved from my waste and was fiddling with the top on my bikini bottoms.

I pulled away for air and Edward simply moved his lips from mine to kiss down my jaw line, to my neck and along my collar bone. I moaned but was too distracted to Edward's touch to care. He moaned in response to my noise which sent a shiver through my body.

Our lips were joined again and I noticed I was grating up and down Edward I could feel him harden beneath me and eh froze. I stopped suddenly realising what we were doing was a bit rushed and indecent, my mother could come home any minute so I just smiled at him and removed myself. It was hard to do but I knew I need to give him some space.

I got out and I heard him sigh. I picked up a towel and handed it to him before wrapping myself up in the other one I went upstairs to put a sexy but baggy top on and some girl boxers before quickly brushing my hair with was going a nice wavy so I just left it.

I just had a thought JACOB! He would kill Edward and probably me if he found out about that kiss, that wonderful kiss that I was now going to have to pretend annoyed me. I knew I would probably not be able to pretend not to like Edward it was too natural to be around him and be happy.

**(I wasn't sure if I should start a new chapter but I'm trying to make the longer so I thought I would just carry on with EPOV)**

**EPOV**

I half jogged to Bella's house once I had rounded the corner, excitement had driven out my nervous. I walked up to her door literally bouncing I couldn't wait to she her, and to hear her voice, and to be able to talk to the smart witty Bella was just a bonus.

I rang the door bell and stood there patiently. I only had to wait 2 minutes (not that I counted) until the door opened revealing an almost naked Bella, in a blue bikini, dripping wet! God she looked so hot It took all of my self control not to pounce on her, not that I would have any idea what to do.

I licked my lips imagining tasting her on mine, and I held back a groan as she blushed a light shade of red. We were staring into each others eyes for a while until Bella shook her head to clear it.

"Hey. Sorry about me being like this I got bored and got in the pool and hot tub. I guess I lost track of time." When Bella spoke it shocked me out of a Tran's type state, her voice as like the bells of an angle.

"Oh its fine we could talk in the hot tub if you want" DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD? God I bet she thought I was some type of pervert wanting to get into her conveniently skimpy bikini bottoms.

I can't believe I was thinking like this. It isn't me. I sound like Emmett I'm supposed to respect girls and get to know them but I was acting like a lustful teenage boy, and a cocky confident one at that. Oh God I hope she doesn't react too badly to my words. I tensed for her reaction.

She didn't seem like she thought anything of my words at all. In fact she smiled at me before she turned and went into another room. I stood there wondering if she was offended and that was why she had walked out, but before I could thing more of it she walked back in holding two towels my heart skipped a beat.

"I have towels for us for when we are out. But I have not swim shorts for you though" Her brow furrowed, she was sexy when she was frustrated? Confused?

I was slightly shocked by my actions earlier but it seemed Bella thought anything of them so neither did I. I shrugged and walked forwards so I was out of the door way and closed the door when I turned around I realised how close I now was to Bella I could feel the heat radiating from her to avoid any awkward situations I simply walked passed her. I could smell her strawberry scented hair and I very nearly stopped and kissed her but I did not co operate with my heart.

As I was walking I pulled of my shirt when I peeked over to see what Bella was doing her eyes were locked on my shoulders and I decided to have some fun. I tensed my shoulders and turned again slightly to see how Bella reacted to me I saw her shiver slightly and I smiled. I turned back around to see where I was going when I heard light footsteps behind me, I knew she was following.

When we were in the back Bella walked past me and got into the hot tub making her wet all over again I hesitated debating whether I could control the monster in me that lusted for Bella. She seemed impatient and motioned for me to get in. So I quickly obliged I walked closer to her. She seemed to have disappointment on my face, but when I stopped to take my pants off the disappointment was replaced by what looked like lust.

I got in and slid myself right next to her so our arms were touching, it would be an understatement to say it was hard to keep from touching and kissing her so I decided to find out what she thought of the musical, as that was what I was here for in the first place.

"Have you heard of the school musical?" She looked confused at first before she spoke.

"Yes of course I have I'm the lead I always am, I just hope I don't get some horrible guy to sing with again last year it was awful, the show was good but I didn't enjoy it" she blurted out.

"Well would I be a horrible guy?"

"Why? Are you thinking of going to the casting?" Ha if I had a choice I wouldn't put myself in it I don't think it depends on that kissing scene.

"Not exactly-"

"Just spit it out!" she shouted sounding frustrated with my hesitations so I decided to do what she asked.

"It's the news I was on about. In music I had to sing and well miss said that I was going to Romeo and wondered if you would mind or not?"

I tensed slightly for a reaction that I didn't expect again. Bella always did what I would never expect from her. She has wrapped her delicately small arms around my neck hugging me, having Bella so tightly against me did not help with my control I could feel myself loosing it. I let go. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently into my lap, she fit perfectly like she was men tot be there. I laughed slightly I couldn't help it I was so happy and when I heard her join in we were laughing together happily.

Then we looked at each other and I was trapped by her brown orbs. I noticed we were leaning into each other and I didn't stop myself, my breath was slightly haggard before I had enough time to take another breath our lips were touching producing the sweetest of sweet kisses.

The moment our lips touched I felt an electrical current run right trough my body, and it felt good, and it made me want to be closer to Bella, and as the electricity grew so did my need and we made the kiss more urgent and forceful. I felt Bella's tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth I could not stop my reaction so I let it go. I moaned into Bella's mouth.

Bella thrust her tongue into my mouth which was slightly more open from my moan and they fought for dominance and neither one of us gave in. Her fingers intertwined in my hair, and I could tell her need was as strong as mine as she pulled me closer to her. I realised what my one of my hands were doing, they were playing with the rim of the bikini bottoms but I dint mind, and I doubt Bella did. I had already let my lust filled head take control.

Bella pulled away for air, but I couldn't let me lips move form her skin. I kissed and suck down her jaw line, and did the same on the sensitive parts of her neck, before sucking right down her collar bone. She moaned and I fought the urge to strip us both off right then and there and just moaned back to her instead, and I noticed her shiver again.

Bella rejoined our lips and she began grating up and down in my lap. It felt so good to have Bella straddling herself against me, and I hardened I growled internally knowing we would not be doing anything to give me my release and I would have to use my shower again.

I froze. Bella noticed and stopped grating herself against me; she smiled at me and got off of me and out of the hot tub. She handed me a towel and quickly covered her own dripping wet body. I sighed I knew I had ruined our friendship, after what we were doing I doubt either of us could see one another as friends, but I didn't want to see Bella as a friend I wanted her to be mine. My Bella.

I got out and simply wrapped the towel around my waste, and walked over to the table that was a dominate part of the house and sat down at a chair in the middle. Bella must have went up stairs to change as when she came back down she had some girl boxers on and a nice looking baggy top with her hair in natural curls.

Bella looked so beautiful when she had no makeup on, it was natural beauty and this fake like style had ruined it. However se also looked slightly worried but it soon diapered off of her face. She had books in her hand and I realised we were going to be starting our physics essay.

I had no problem with; we had to perfectly god reasons of why we could not possibly avoid one another, the musical and the essay. I was glad I didn't know if Bella regretted what we had done in the hot tub not that is was a lot if anything but at least now she couldn't avoid me if she wanted to.

We spent the rest of the night studying and making notes and rough copies of our essay to add and develop. We joked and talked freely winding each other up, it was better to be talking to the real Bella but yet again that thought in the back of my mind ruined our time together. She is still hiding something, but I can and will be patient I know she will soon trust me enough to tell me.

At around 9pm Bella told me her mum would be home soon so I helped her pack the essay things away and she walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight, and I'm sorry about-" She cut me off with her lips.

We kissed each other similarly to the kiss in the hot tub just with out the grating. This time I had her pinned against the wall and I was pushing myself closer and closer to her, and when I felt the lust and need deepen I pulled away with wide eyes, and probably the goofiest grin. I was sure she would regret that we kissed so intimately in the hot tub.

"I had a lot of fun too" She purred before walking into her house and closing the door behind herself. I did a happy dance in my head and walked 10 steps to get back into my house.

Emmett was sat downstairs in the on the x-box. He looked over and I noticed I was still grinning but I didn't care.

"Who have you had a piece of Eddie boy?" He asked excited. His comment made my skin boil, but I decided to ignore him and went straight up to my room I figured that I could not tell anyone about mine and Bella's. What was going on between us? Oh well I still couldn't tell anyone it would ruin any chances of us being able to be together. I went to sleep and found myself dreaming of Bella.

**Hey…thanks for the reviews and favourite adds again I appreciate it…the more reviews the longer and better the chapters will be xx review let me know what you think of this one …do my chapters need to get longer than this or do you think this sized chapter is okay ??**

**PLEASE READ...**

**Not been in a writing mood lately so may take awhile for an update…**

**Going to be busy for the weekend anyway so won't update till Monday. **

**A big thank you to those people who have reviewed, its just that not many people have and it just seems like no one is actually reading my story so I am not sure if it's worth finishing it , sorry to those who have been reviewing.**

**I will decide what I am doing depending on reviews I get on my next chapter, which will be up on Monday night**

**If it turns out that I will be continuing the story then feel free to give me ideas. I do have a few lined up but could always to do more.**

**Please review my next chapter would be a shame if I stopped writing this story with it being my first, and the ideas I have I'm sure most will love.**

**Tanks for reading this and again sorry to those people who have been reviewing, just not enough have xx **


End file.
